


The Ritual of Frost Flames

by Vexin_Talvas



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas
Summary: Anairë came with her husband to Beleriand. She is in mourning for Argon and Aredhel. Fingolfin and Anairë blame one another for their failure to protect their children from death. The High King of Noldor wants another child, but his wife don't want to give birth of another child when they may be slain by forces of Dark Lord if the siege  of Angband ends. Anairë's marriage with Fingolfin is in crisis and the war with Morgoth is still ongoing. Dark Lord and his cruel lieutenant know, that they are unable to  destroy Noldor and Sindar hosts assisted by Edains in single assault, so they put into action their devilish scheme to end the war once and for all.
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë





	The Ritual of Frost Flames

"Anairë, I'm glad to see you. What brings you here at such a late hour?" Fingolfin asked, calm and cold as always. "Last time I saw you in my private chambers, our daughter was still alive." He gave Anairë very cold smile that looked awfully wrong on his face. 

"Why do you bring Aredhel into this? It is not her fault we are not making love anymore. You know I don't want to have another child in this cold hell so near the realm of Morgoth" Anairë said with anger in her voice. "But I didn't come her to talk about our past. I want to talk with you aboit my human handmaiden, Glóredhel." 

"What's wrong with her?" Fingolfin asked. 

"What's wrong with you?! Don't fool me! I know how you look at her with lust in your eyes. You're disgusting! She is not even 15 years old!" Anairë shouted. "Why are you so willing to hurt her?! She is an innocent child!" 

"It is your fault, you whore!" Fingolfin answered and drunk whole buttle of wine at once. "Because of your poor parenting Aredhel and Argon were stupid, weak and pathetic. Thanks to you they are now dead! I need more heirs and you will give me them one way or another!" He said and threw his now empty buttle at Anairë. It hit her on her left shoulder and it started to bleed. "You pathetic lame! I can make your precious handmaiden my mistress and our bastards might be my vassals among the Edains. I can make you watch us every single night until you give me another son." 

"No! I won't let you do this! You perverted madman!" She said while throwing a chair at Fingolfin. He was quick enough to evade the chair and he throw his wife on the floor.

"What are you doing?! Please, stop!" She shouted when her husband started to beat her in the ribs.

"Shout up or I'll beat our foolish Fingon! Just shout up!" Fingolfin said but Anairë answered him only with bloody spit.

"That's enough! Maybe I shall lay with your precious Glóredhel right now? Maybe I should force Fingon to pretend that I'm Maedhros?" He asked Anairë with devilish fire in his eyes. 

"You monster! You can't be my husband! Guards! Help!" Anairë shouted in ghastly realization. "What have you done to my husband?!"

"Calm down, Anairë! In some sense I am still your husband, at least his body. You don't have to call guards. They won't come anyway. I'll leave you alive. I'll let you see the final victory of my master, because our child will be useful in suppression of your people's little rebellion against the King of Arda."

"Sauron!" Anairë stated. 

"Mairon, my dear wife." He corrected her. "You will be very useful as my tool of corruption, but right now I need you sane and conscious, because I will take tonight my rights as your husband. If you give me a son, I won't hurt Fingon and Glóredhel and after Melkor's victory our child will be the High King of Noldors wise enough to aknowledge Melkor as their savior and god." He smiled cruelly and took her to Fingolfin's bedchamber.

"Open your fëa and hröa Anairë! I only need a son. You must be willing to give me one, or you will make me torture and murder your whole family. Your dull husband won't stop me. I locked him alive, because he might be the most importent element of my greatest scheme." Sauron laughed savagely when Anairë started to cry with her shoulder still bleeding.

"I submit, you demon, but to my last breath I will do everything to save the soul of this child from you and your master!" Anairë shouted.

"Melkor predicted this. I won't let you know our plans, but I assure you, that your pathetic resistance will not change the glorious destiny of our scion." Sauron replied with malicious look on Fingolfin's face.


End file.
